


Unknown Feelings

by ecaracap



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Feelings, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have a moment in the woods. The moment continues in Clarke's tent later.</p>
<p>Takes place after 01x08: Day Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Feelings

Clarke heads back to her tent after the nights events with Bellamy in a daze. Since being on the ground, it’s not the first time she’s almost died, but it feels like the closest. The closest she’s been to death, to dying herself, to killing someone else. She feels a gratitude to Bellamy, but now she feels as if she knows a little bit about the boy whom she’s been fighting with since they landed. She thought Bellamy was heartless, cold, only wanted to rule their people to create an empire for himself. But she was wrong. Bellamy had feelings, he knew not everything he was doing was ethical, he wanted to change. It gave her hope for the future, hope that they could work together.

There’s a tap at the flap of her tent and the boy she was just thinking about enters her tent, “Bellamy.”

“Hey, Clarke,” Bellamy says, standing in the middle of her tent, looking slightly awkward, “I was…just coming to check on you. Make sure you’re okay.”

She nods slowly at first, but firmer as she becomes more sure. She feels shaken, but alright. Mostly thanks to him. “I’m okay,” she says with a slight smile, “Thank you. For what you did out there.”

“Oh, it wasn’t anything really,” he says with a dismissive shrug, “It’s what needed to be done.”

“But it…it meant a lot to me,” she says, taking a seat on her bed. She feels tired and overwhelmed, but she nods for Bellamy to join her on the bed, “You saved my life. I was…I thought I knew what I was doing but I didn’t.”

Bellamy goes to join her on her cot, sitting close next to her, “You know how to protect yourself, Clarke. It was just…a sneak attack. Can’t see that coming.”

“I know, but…that’s the world we live in now.” She looks down at her hands, over to where she placed her gun next to her bed, “Things are going to sneak up on us. I need to know how to handle it.”

Bellamy can’t help but chuckle to himself slightly, stopping when Clarke gives him a look, “I mean…I can help you some more. Teach you how to shoot better.”

“I’d like that,” she says with a slight smile. Clarke leans into him some and sighs deeply, “I’ve never held a gun before today.”

“Oh yeah, that was pretty clear,” Bellamy says with a smile, leaning into her as well, turning himself in order to look at her better, “It’s okay, Princess, I’m pretty sure none of these kids held a gun before.”

She pouts a bit at the name he calls her, but she’s gotten used to it by now, “We’re criminals, you know. I’m sure someone has.”

“Definitely not. Only the guard gets the guns. None of these kids has held a gun before.”

Clarke giggles, leaning her head into his shoulder before she knows what she’s doing. She’s suddenly aware of how close she is to him, how close her face is to him. It’s not the first time she’s notice how attractive he is - how can anyone miss that - but this time he’s closer than she’s ever been to him before.

Bellamy can’t help but notice as well, his grin dissolving off his face as he examines her. He’s spent so much of his time angry or trying to appear angry, but he hasn’t missed how pretty Clarke is. As much as she frustrates him, she does it with such beauty and grace that he can’t help but notice.

He’s not exactly a subtle guy, usually taking what he wants. And right now, he wants her. Bellamy leans in to kiss Clarke firmly on the mouth. Her shock is evident as she inhales sharply, pulling back ever so slightly. But her surprise slips away, replaced by the overwhelming feeling of Bellamy. His solid presence in front of her is one she can’t ignore, one she never thought of as a real thing until just this moment. She puts her hands around him and pulls him closer to her, kissing him more deeply. 

Bellamy eagerly moves closer to Clarke, wrapping an arm around her waist as he gently eases his tongue into her mouth. He knows she’s not an amateur at kissing, but he knows she’s not always been his biggest fan. He doesn’t want to do anything too quickly to startle her. As they continue to kiss, he gently eases her back, wanting her to lay down on her cot. If she wanted to kiss, he would more than oblige, though he knows he doesn’t want to make any sudden movements, fearing he might break the spell of the moment.

Clarke easily leans back onto her cot, pulling Bellamy on top of her. She isn’t quite sure how she got into this position, but she’s not complaining now that she’s here. She continues to kiss him easily, lazily, her legs moving to wrap comfortably around his waist. But before long she feels something poking into her hip and she becomes slightly alarmed. Where was he going with this? Did he expect more out of her right now? She was just having some fun with him right now, she didn’t want to think about anything more.

“Bellamy,” she says with a voice that’s a little raspy from all of their kissing, “What…what is that?”

“Huh?” Bellamy pulls back to look at her, slightly confused as to why she stopped.

“The, um…whatever is sticking into my side,” Clarke nods down between them.

Bellamy looks down between them as well, before he starts to laugh. He reaches down to his waist, pulling out the handgun he put there when they were out in the woods, “Just my gun. Don’t worry, Princess.” 

Clarke just blinks in surprise, wondering why she didn’t notice that before. But she too laughs and shakes her head, “Just a gun in your pocket. So you’re not happy to see me?”

“Well,” Bellamy says, setting the gun aside, grinning down at her, “I wouldn’t say that either…” He leans in to kiss her again, hoping to bring back some of that magic that allowed them to be so close right now. Whatever happened in the woods between them, it meant something for the both of them and he was more than happy to let this happen all the time.


End file.
